A Collection of Stranger Things Stories
by CardHouseDreamer23
Summary: All stories by request. Any stories you guys would like another part to or for the story to be continued just write in and let me know!
1. Vanilla Girl

Hey everyone! This one was requested- requests still open by the way! I hope I got everything that was asked for! Enjoy!

* * *

**Vanilla Girl**

The girls in front of me finally walked away after the guy rambling at the counter finally stopped. About time, I just wanted some ice cream.

"smooth" I joked as I made my way towards the counter.

"You think this is funny don't you?" He scoffed.

"I didn't say that at all" I explained.

"I thought it was funny" a girl behind the counter said with her finger up.

"It's not funny Robin, what do you want?"

"Umm ice cream duh" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes at me before talking "What kind of ice cream though"

"vanilla" I shrugged.

"And?" He motioned with his hand.

"And…another scoop of vanilla?" I was confused.

"Thats it? Just vanilla?" Now he seemed confused.

"I'm a vanilla girl I guess" I shrugged.

He started to walk away before turning back to me. "You sure you want just vanilla?"

"Just give the girl some vanilla dude" Robin rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Robin" I laughed.

"You want anything on that vanilla? caramel? Chocolate?" she asked.

"both actually sound good"

"I got you" she said starting to walk away.

"Thanks you're the best" I laughed.

After a few minutes of waiting, I got my ice cream.

"Here's your just vanilla, vanilla girl" he said as Robin put some chocolate and caramel on top.

"Thanks Robin" I smiled.

"I thought it was just vanilla?" The guy said confused.

"I guess I changed my mind, bye" I shrugged while walking away.

"Looks like she's not such a vanilla girl after all" I heard Robin say as I made my distance with the counter.

* * *

The next day I was asked to meet with a friend I hadn't talked to in awhile. I had left the area before high school so it would be nice to catch up with someone that I used to be friends with. The ice cream was so good the day before plus it was in the mall so I chose the shop to meet. I walked back into the ice cream shop and sat at a table. After a little while I was approached.

"Hey vanilla girl" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up at the guy from the day before.

"Oh, um, hi. Steve right?" I questioned.

"I don't think I told you that, how did you know?" He seemed thrown off.

I pointed to his name tag that he was wearing while trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh, right. Duh" he laughed with me.

"Next time I'll just call you Mr. awkward around girls" I laughed more to myself.

"Ouch" he pretending to look hurt while laughing.

"Caramel and chocolate again?" He questioned turning to leave.

"Actually, I meeting someone" I started making him turn back around. "I'll just wait for them" I smiled.

"Vanilla girl are you on a date?" He laughed.

"No, not a date" I shook my head. He gave me a look that told me he thought I was lying. "I'm really not you weirdo" I said with a laugh.

"Well" he started " when your date gets here I'll bring you your vanilla, vanilla girl" he turned again.

"Actually make it Cookie dough if you have it" I stopped him.

"Cookie dough?" He asked questioningly.

"I love cooke dough"

"Cookie dough it is then" As he finished as my 6 year old niece ran up to the table.

"Hey!" I exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Auntie Melissa I want chocolate ice cream" she said excitedly while I waved at my sister who was going to go into the mall to shop.

"Steve this is my date, my niece Ashley" I smiled rubbing the top of her head.

"One chocolate and one cookie dough coming right up"

I smiled at him and mouthed thank you.

I sat with Ashley and let her talk about her day and the things she had been doing since I last time saw her. She smiled widely as she ate her ice cream. I loved that little girl and I was hoping I would be able to see her more since school let out but with both myself and my sister being so busy it was harder than I thought.

I walked her back to my sister who had to get going. I gave her a quick hug and waved as they walked away hoping for the next time to be sooner rather than later.

I walked my way back through the mall since I saw a shirt I wanted in a store when I walked past with Ashley.

"Hey Mr. awkward around girls" I laughed as I almost ran into Steve as he came out of the shop.

"Hey, you're still here?" He looked shocked.

"Yep just dropped off my niece to my sister" I smiled. "Wheres your outfit sailor?" I questioned looking at his plain clothes.

"You know I'm not always a sailor on the ocean of flavor, sometimes I'm just Steve" we both laughed.

"Well for what its worth, I like just Steve better."

"Because he's not in a goofy outfit?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "By the way, you need to work on your being awkward around girls, you have way too much trouble talking to girls" I laughed.

"I'm not having trouble talking to you" he smiled.

"Let me rephrase that, you have a hard time talking to pretty girls"

"Again, I'm not having any trouble talking to you"

"Did you just call me pretty?"

"Did you just call yourself not pretty?"

I gave him a look fighting the eye roll that was creeping up on me.

"See this is the Steve that needs to talk to girls, he'd have no problem getting one"

"Apparently not, I thought thats what I was trying to do." He mumbled before turning to leave. "Have a nice night"

I gave myself a few minutes before it hit me what had just happened. Was he flirting? Was he just bad at it? Was I bad at picking it up?

"Steve" I called at little loud finally catching up to him. "What did you mean back there?"

"With what?"

"Please just for a second, be honest with me. What did you mean?"

"I liked you. I thought you were funny, unique, cute, sweet and seeing you with your niece was adorable. I guess I just read things wrong." He went to walk away again.

"Steve stop" I pulled his arm back. "I guess I was the one that read things wrong. I thought this was going to be an acquaintance thing. You didn't seem at all interested in me like you did with every other girl that you were trying to pick up that I saw. I thought you were just going to be the cute adorable, funny, goofy, lovable guy that I would run into occasionally in there. I don't win the guy ever, I watch other people win the guy over"

When I realized how much I was rambling I stopped with wide eyes. He smiled at me.

"Great, now this is funny to you" I said putting my hands up and turning to walk away.

I felt someone grab my hand and turn me around. I was met with Steves lips capturing mine. When we pulled away I was still in shock.

"I didn't say that at all" he smirked mocking the words I had used the day before.

I laughed slightly pushing him away before he rebounded back to me.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well…come for a walk with me?" He asked holding his hand out.

"About time" Robin said passing behind him.

I laughed and little and took his hand.

"I would love nothing more" I smiled.

"Let's go cookie dough" he smirked at me.

"I like it better than vanilla girl" I stated kissing his cheek.

We walked hand in hand in the business of the mall. Everything had changed in less than twelve hours. I didn't know where things would go from here but for once I had a chance with the adorable goofy guy.

He glanced over at me and flashed me a smile. Again, I didn't know where this could go but one thing was certain, I was in trouble.


	2. You're My Square

**You're My Square - A Steve Harrington Friendship Story**

I didn't belong there. I knew for a face that I didn't belong there. I was dragged, well not so much dragged but forced by my best friend to come. I didn't know why he was so insistent that I come. He would know plenty of people. We were different in that way. He knew a lot of people, was outgoing and everyone loved him. Me on the other hand, I was the girl who tried to blend in as much as possible. People almost walked through me. Plus he was going with his girlfriend. I loved his girlfriend, she was always so sweet and friendly. She had become what I would consider a friend of mine.

I hesitantly walked a little closer to the party. Man, people go crazy at these things. It had been awhile since I had actually gone out to a party, or anything for that matter. I walked past a group of guys who were cheering for some stupid reason, I'm sure. One of the guys looked over at me and winked. I instantly got a sick feeling in my stomach. That was the new kid people were already talking about. Not one good thing had been said about him, at least not to me. I rolled my eyes and walked past doing my best to ignore the group of guys yelling like idiots.

It felt even more crowded inside as I squeezed my way through people to try and find a friendly face.  
"Want some Steph?" Nancy said almost jumping in front of me.

"Whoa, what is it even?" I asked eyeing the drink in her hand.

"Delicious" she said taking another drink.

"I'm fine thanks"

"Come on Steph, have some fun. Live a little"

"Is that what you're doing?"

Nancy very obviously rolled her eyes at me.

"Have you seen Steve anywhere recently?" I asked breaking an awkward silence.

"Somewhere"

"Are you ok?" I finally asked noticing something off with Nancy.

"Never better" Nancy said seriously.

"Ok, umm, well I'll be here if you need anything"

And with that she walked off. She wasn't herself, that was clear as day. It made me worry about her.

"Hey, I just saw your girlfriend" I said as Steve approached me.

"You did?" He asked confused.

"Is she ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, she's a little mad at me."

"Why, what did you do now?" I laughed.

"I'm not even 100% sure this time"

"She'll be fine, just let her blow off some steam"

"Yeah, you might be right. Do you need a drink or anything?" He asked motioning to me.

"I can get one, thanks though. Go find Nancy" I motioned with my head. With a smile he walked into the thick of the party.

I walked towards the kitchen where I found Nancy getting more to drink. A hand reached out next to me offering me a drink. I rolled my eyes when I saw that that hand was attached to the new kid.

"No thank you," I said walking past him to grab a different drink.

I mingled for what felt like ever. There was that feeling again. I didn't belong there. I shook off that feeling and walked towards the front door. I made eye contact with Jonathan Byers. I didn't know much about him. I only faintly remembered the the issues that he and Steve had before but I wasn't very clear on if that animosity was still there. I gave a small smile and he returned a small almost shocked smile. I kept walking until I ran into Steve.

"Hey, stay here. I'm going to go find Nancy and I'll come back and find you ok?" He said quickly still moving.

"Ooooook" I said watching him walk away.

I sat still for a moment looking at everyone around me have fun. I had a decision to make in that moment, should I wait around for Steve or do the one thing I really wanted to do…run home and get in bed with some ice cream. After a few minutes of deciding I stood against the wall. If Steve said he was coming back I believed him.

As the time went on I wasn't sure if I was getting more worried or more agitated. I finally gave up and headed outside. I looked around for a place to sulk eyeing a tree in the front yard. I slid down the tree and laid my head back taking a deep breath. I had been ditched at a party I didn't want to even be at, ditched by my best friend at a lame party. I officially could not get any more lame.

It felt like a lifetime before I felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side seeing Steve slump next to me.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked lowly.

"Sulking" I started "What are you doing out here?" I asked curiously.

"Sulking" he mocked my words.

I laughed hearing him laugh as well.

"I was looking for you though" he said turning to me.

"Well, I was ditched by my best friend so I needed to sulk on my own for a bit before I went home"

"You were not ditched, I told you to stay there. Technically, you ditched me then." I rolled my eyes at him with a smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, my girlfriend doesn't love me" he said sadly.

"Oh, shut up. Of course Nancy loves you"

He shot me a look and in that moment, I knew it was serious. "She basically told me she didn't love me that it's bullshit"

"Square" I started softly. Square was the nickname we had for each other. Since he was Steve and I was Steph, he was my square and I was his square. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure" he shrugged.

"It'll get better" I reassured.

"I'm not sure how it could get worse" he laughed.

"You could be a lame loser who's going to die alone" I laughed.

"You're not going to die alone, you goof"

"Have a look at my track record Harrington, I'm going to die old, alone and lonely"

"No you won't…how about this, if neither of us are married by the time we're thirty let's get married"

I looked over at him slowly and with confusion. "What?"

"if, when we're thirty, neither of us are married then let's get married"

"You don't want to marry me Steve" I said with a laugh.

"What would be better than marrying your best friend? You're my square Steph"

It was silent for a few minutes as I sat in contemplation.

"Fine. You've got a deal Steve Harrington. If neither you, nor I are married…or in a serious relationship that could lead to marriage let's get married"

"Deal" he said lending out a hand. I shook his hand and we smiled at each other. "You know what this means right?"

"I need to get married before I'm thirty?" I laughed.

"Technically, you're my possible fiancé" we both laughed.

"I don't remember getting a ring, dude" I laughed.

"If we get married you'll have the best ring" he smiled at me.

"Best ring from my best friend" I smiled.

"I love you square" he said low.

"I love you more square" I nudged his arm.

We sat in a comfortable silence. Both of us now knew that no matter what happened we would have each other…but I think that somehow, some way we always knew that.


End file.
